Sobre matérias e atividades práticas
by Souhait
Summary: Talvez - adjunto adverbial de dúvida - James Potter compreendesse tudo se Lily lhe ensinasse na prática.  *dedicada à compreensiva e fofa Mrs Nah Potter*


Tudo tinha um começo. Tudo sempre tinha um começo, como dizia aquela escritora francesa barata de fundo de livraria – hmm, talvez fosse alguma-coisa-DuBois – quando queria começar um romance água com açúcar cuja maior dificuldade eram as dúvidas da mocinha quanto à aparente perfeição do cara.

É, tudo sempre tinha um começo. E a diferença de Lily para qualquer casalzinho de quinta era que o dela não era perfeito.

Definitivamente.

"Ei, garota ruiva" fora do que James Potter, no auge de seus onze anos, a chamara pela primeira vez. Incrivelmente criativo, ela se lembrava de ter pensado "Você é nascida trouxa, não é?"

Ótimo. Era só mais um daqueles carinhas metidos a sangue puros que Severus lhe...

"Que bom que você acabou vindo para Hogwarts" ele, aparentemente, estava naquela época em que a voz ficava enrouquecida pelo início da puberdade. Dispensável, claro, mas mesmo assim fofo "Mamãe me obrigou a ler alguma coisa sobre os trouxas para que não parecesse muito metido, e percebi que as sua matérias tem muito menos... ahn, _utilidades práticas _que as nossas"

Tudo tinha um começo, ela sabia. Tudo, tudo, tudo, inclusive promessas de 'Você vai ver se não tem, menino-de-óculos' até ao que Marlene chamaria de 'tensão sexual precocemente mantida desde os onze anos'.

É. Era uma teoria. Uma daquelas, divertidas e brincalhonas, soltas entre reviradas de olhos de descrença e provocação e que serviam mais para irritar do que para abrir os olhos ou algo do tipo. Daquelas esquecidas depois de uma mini-guerra de travesseiros, e daquelas que só retomavam quando surgiam discussões bobas e totalmente necessárias à convivência entre amigas. Uma, daquelas, que até mesmo poderiam servir para o último ano escolar de qualquer garota de romances franceses baratos metida em uma história clichê de contos de fada em que era a menininha pobre apaixonada pelo grande herdeiro da magia.

Seria a base do ridículo se ela fosse ridícula. Mas não; Lily Evans tinha noção total de que precisava se desfazer daquele primeiro encontro se quisesse viver em paz com seu mais novo sentimento de paixão.

* * *

E essa tentativa de consertar o passado começava com uma aula básica de **inglês**.

"Bom dia, minha ruiva" James Potter, por exemplo, não era o mestre de acatar ordens. No início, ela pedia explicitamente – um _eufemismo_ para verbos amedrontadores no_ imperativo_ – para que se chamassem pelos sobrenomes e mantivessem a boa e velha formalidade inglesa, e depois que ela – com uma revirada de olhos e um gesto displicente de 'tanto faz' – disse que estaria tudo bem com um 'Lily' ou outro, ele resolvera que já ganhara intimidade suficiente para chamá-la do que quisesse que não ia receber uma detenção. Era quase como uma _interpretação_ favorável para o lado dele "Você não tomou café"

Lily, nessas horas, tinha vontade de ignorá-lo para poder pensar em paz sobre como aquele garoto parecia um – lindo – prepotente ao afirmar ao invés de perguntar.

"Hmm, bela abordagem hoje" ela gostava de tentar deixá-lo para baixo com um grupo de_ ironias_. Porque, sabe, era deliciosa e perfeitamente devolvido com um sorriso de canto debochado e satisfeito de quem tinha uma auto estima grande o suficiente para conseguir transformar frases como 'Quero que você morra' em declarações infinitas de amor "Que tal uma outra depois do almoço?"

"Seria ótimo" inabalável, sempre. Ainda mais quando ela não conseguia conter esse sorrisinho deliciado que teimava em ficar em seu rosto sempre que estava com ele "Mas trazer para você um pedaço de frango não seria tão romântico quanto dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate com lascas"

E, sempre que ela se atrasava, ele lhe levava um doce repleto de chocolate nos corredores em direção à sala de aula.

Sim, era muito fofo.

"Não combina com um pedido de encontro, também" ele nunca se importara de continuar quando ela ficava em silêncio "O que acha de uma tarde de outono na varanda de uma confeitaria, comparando... hmm, esquece. Acho que você nunca sairia comigo se eu completasse essa..."

"Não, quero sair com você"

Talvez – só talvez, _advérbio de dúvida_ – ela fosse surpreendente na frente dele.

"Exatamente o que eu disse. Mas pode deixar, sou perseverante e faço um feitiço na aula para..."

"Não, você não entendeu. Tinha uma vírgula ali" ela não costumava interrompê-lo – ignorá-lo era sempre melhor porque, assim, seu esforço para ignorar também aquela coisa estranha em seu corpo toda vez que o via _parecia_ bem menor – em nenhuma hipótese, mas ela ficava mesmo estranha de vez em quando.

Paixão, claro.

"O que quer dizer que eu vou sair com você"

E, desde então, James Potter nunca mais desprezou a colocação de uma _vírgula_ em uma frase.

* * *

Mas a verdade era que, mesmo antes do 'sim' – ou da sua forma deturpada de dizer 'não' ao 'não' – sempre houvera alguma coisa ali, metida entre os dois de um jeito estranho e extremamente perturbador. Não que os dois percebessem isso, mas a** química **acima da hollywoodiana explicava o arrepiar de fios dele e o revirar de olhos dela ao verem um ao outro.

Não que eles fossem um casalzinho de comédia romântica adolescente que se viam pela primeira vez com aquele arrepio na espinha de expectativa. Não, não, não, eles eram muito mais que brigas feitas com beijos roubados – embora, em grande parte das vezes, essa fosse a _fórmula _de praticamente todos os encontros deles – e muito mais que reconciliações na lareira em noites frias, nas quais os dois tentavam começar alguma coisa antes de acabar rindo e não fazendo nada.

Eles _reagiam. _De verdade.

E Marlene lhe dizia que eles pareciam explosivos juntos, como _soda cáustica_ – uma base que ela aprendera a gostar depois que Lily desfizera a imagem de que ácidos eram maus e bases boas – em água. E, quando ela tentava lhe dizer que não, não tinha nada a ver, ela só revirava os olhos e dizia que era muito legal ser uma comparação tão verdadeira quanto essa, e que ela seria muito mais inteligente e perderia muito menos tempo se resolvesse prensar James contra a parede e se _dissolver_ no beijo dele.

Lily teria feito antes se soubesse o quanto era bom. E James teria resolvido esquecer todos os foras – incluindo chutes dolorosos em lugares que seriam melhor tocados com outras coisas – se soubesse que ter alguém _dissolvido_ em você era muito melhor do que ele mesmo esperava.

É, era realmente uma _reação explosiva_.

* * *

Principalmente se Lily levasse em consideração o fato de que estava com calor no meio do outono inglês mesmo que com só três ou quatro peças de roupa. Ela não conseguia se impedir de sentir isso quando o... hmm, namorado – ela nunca fora boa em nominar as coisas com as quais não sabia, mas adorava lidar – a puxava para alguma sala vazia, a prensava contra a parede e colocava a boca sobre a sua de um jeito tão íntimo que a fazia suspirar contra seus lábios.

E era cada vez mais delicioso o passar de mãos, o descobrir da** geografia** da outra pessoa. Cada _curva_, cada _relevo_, cada_ parte_ do corpo do outro sempre fazia com que os dois _projetassem seu futuro_ na mente enquanto se apertavam nas salas cuja _densidade demográfica_ era sempre dois por qualquer área.

Os dois. Só eles dois.

"Deveríamos estar na aula de Herbologia"

"Aprendendo sobre o _tipo de solo_ para as mandrágoras?" ele sempre conseguia arrumar um motivo – além da atração física, claro – para fazê-la ficar perto dele "Acho que não, ruiva"

E ela se deixava ficar ali, de vez, tendo conversas sussurradas entre os beijos e os toques às vezes ousados de mãos, deliciando-se com seu riso abafado na curva de seu pescoço e seu sorriso de canto ao, enfim, resolver pegar a mão dela e sair da sala. E ela tinha que prender os suspiros de deleite sempre que ele, no caminho para a sala comunal ou para qualquer outro lugar, apertava seus dedos com um carinho inesperado e começava a conversar sobre as coisas mais imbecis e divertidas do_ mundo_ todo.

E ele começava a se tornar realmente especial para o mundo dela.

* * *

"Vamos sair hoje à noite" é, James era mesmo um cara de fazer afirmações e não perguntas. Era provavelmente o que Lily faria se estivesse no lugar dele, com uma outra pessoa que respondesse a tudo o que ele fazia e falava do jeito apaixonado que ela fazia "No jantar"

"Isso é proibido, você sabe"

"Claro que sei" e ele sempre ficava tão certo e tão lindo quando tinha aquele sorrisinho e aquele olhar maroto no rosto que ela já sabia, simplesmente, que ia ceder "Como sei que você vai comigo"

É, era mesmo prepotente, o garoto. Mas toda vez que ela arqueava a sobrancelha ele ria, inclinava o rosto e lhe dava um beijo leve na boca antes de escorregar os lábios por seu rosto e pará-los em sua testa, a deixava sem saber como dizer que não. Toda sua **biologia** era contra essa palavra perto dele; _adrenalina_, _serotonina_ e _endorfina _eram liberadas continuamente em seu cérebro toda vez que pensava em passar mais tempo perto dele.

O que não era muito raro, de fato. Especialmente quando ela sentia o toque lento das mãos de James em suas _costas_, subindo pela linha de sua _coluna_ e causando-lhe _impulsos nervosos_ de prazer e deleite em conjunto com sua voz enrouquecida pelo desejo de tê-la. Principalmente quando eles cruzavam os olhares no salão comunal antes de sorrirem e decidirem que iriam de mãos dadas para o café, ele com um sorriso tão espontâneo nos lábios que causava_ arrepios_ nela.

É. Única e exclusivamente porque ele era James. E não adiantava à Lily dizer que eram os _hormônios_ inconseqüentes e exagerados da adolescência – embora ela sempre sorrisse internamente quando dava essa desculpa para ele e ele soltava seu estreitar de olhos marotos e dizia que as 'tais ciências do corpo' podiam ser mesmo úteis – que a faziam cometer loucuras em prol de segundos, minutos, horas e eternidades de prazer, carinho e amor; mesmo ela admitia que tinha algo além de qualquer matéria escolar.

O amor.

Sim, sim, sim, afinal de contas foi o amor. Sentimento único que ela – e talvez ele, também. Mas ela nunca gostara de ser muito otimista em relação ao outro para não se decepcionar – estava descobrindo por entre as conversas com James, os abraços de James, os beijos de James, os toques de James e tudo de James.

James. James, James, James.

* * *

E ela não conseguia mesmo, depois de um tempo, tirá-lo da cabeça. Mais ou menos como quando Petúnia, sua irmã-mais-velha-que-achava-que-sabia-de-tudo, passou um verão inteeeeeiro falando sobre um professor da escola que dera a melhor aula de exatas de toda a sua vida. Alguma coisa a ver com uma piadinha da _matéria de ondas_ sobre órgãos; segundo lhe parecia, quer dizer, quanto maior for este, menor a freqüência.

E isso é_ grave_.

"Pensando em mim, aposto"

E ela não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Era simples e _fisicamente_ impossível dizer qualquer tipo de não àqueles olhos esverdeados e àquele cabelo arrepiado na nuca. Tão, tão impossível que, quando eles estavam sozinhos – e em momentos nos quais eles _trocavam calor_ – ela só conseguia fechar os olhos e esboçar respostas sussurradas que, no mínimo, eram incoerentes.

Era quase como mágica. Quase como _ação e reação*_. Ele beijava sua boca com força, com carinho, com lascívia, com amor, e ela respondia com um arquear de corpo contra o dele. Ele segurava sua cintura nas mãos e a prensava contra sua própria, e ela suspirava contra qualquer parte de seu corpo pelo prazer que era tudo aquilo. Ele deslizava os lábios por seu pescoço e mordiscava seu lóbulo, e ela gemia e apertava sua nuca, arranhando-a com as unhas longas enquanto o corpo se _deslocava _para o dele em um _tempo_ que parecia interminável. Ele tocava seu corpo por debaixo da roupa e ela segurava sua calça, e eles suspiravam e gemiam juntos ao caírem na cama desesperados pelo outro.

Não só James Potter era grande e freqüente – com nada de gravidade aí – como os dois quebravam a **Física **e provavam que dois corpos podiam _ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço. _

_

* * *

_

Mas se ela conseguia acabar com as leis de Newton e com as de Galileu, quebrar a_ lógica_ não era exatamente fácil. Lily também não tentava – embora resolver _equações e problemas_ com métodos rápidos e eficientes sempre fosse algo inato seu – mas tentava mostrar a James a importância da **Matemática** nas contas que ele tinha que fazer para acertar o _ângulo_ do feitiço.

"Ah, certo. Você pensa que tem que fazer uma curva de 63° à direita, e depois mais 37 para a diagonal só para..."

"Não é assim, James" ela revirava os olhos quando ele não conseguia entender direito a beleza dos _números_ "Certo, o exemplo foi ruim. Pense na sua vassoura de Quadribol. Ela tem uma inclinação certa para..."

"É, mas isso nós descobrimos com a prática"

"Mas alguém descobriu antes e facilitou o trabalho de vocês"

"Só demoraríamos um dia mais para descobrir"

Os dois quase nunca tinham_ limites_ nas discussões.

"Está para acontecer o dia em que você me conta alguma coisa útil disso daí além de descobrir a _diferença_ gigantesca entre quantas vezes você já disse que me quer e quantas você disse que não"

"Posso te dar um exemplo agora" e ela, que sempre se considerara racional e tudo o mais, também não se esforçava muito para parar "Qual você acha que é a _probabilidade_ de nós dois darmos certo se continuarmos com..."

"_100%_" James costumava acalmá-la com palavras, com abraços e com beijos. Não, não fora diferente dessa vez "Tenho 100% de certeza de que nós dois vamos dar certo"

Lily, desde então, sempre ficou com vontade de, em qualquer discussão, dizer como a certeza de James combinava com a exatidão da matéria de _Pitágoras_. O namorado sabia exatamente o que queria da mesma forma que dois mais dois eram quatro, da mesma forma que quatro ao quadrado dava dezesseis, e da mesma forma que qualquer número elevado a zero é igual a um. Era uma_ potência_ por si só; com ele, tudo daria certo, sempre, e ela sentia como se perto dele fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

Até que, um dia, os _cálculos_ falharam. Havia um bebê também, e de repente um mais um era igual a três.

* * *

Mas James não falhou junto. Errava, mas riscava as linhas – porque elas nunca eram apagadas de verdade – e recomeça tudo, aprendendo com os erros enquanto tirava de letra a vida como auror, a vida como marido, e a vida como pai.

Lily aprendeu a ter muito orgulho dele, principalmente quando o via sentado no chão à qualquer hora do dia ou da noite para entreter o filho com fumacinhas que saíam da varinha. Ou, então, quando ele levantava no meio da noite e contava historinhas para que Harry voltasse a dormir, ou ainda quando ele se colocava na sua forma animaga e brincava com ele no dorso.

Tudo bem, ela nunca gostara muito porque ele era meio estabanado e acabava por destruir enfeites lindos, da _época _da _Rainha Vitória_. E também teve aquela vez que ele pôs abaixo dois pratos, tão verdadeiramente desastrado quanto um _bobo da corte de Henrique VIII_ tinha que ser. E aquela outra, na qual ele se escondeu do filho embaixo da mesa e, na hora de levantar, meteu o chifre na madeira da época do _império inglês_ na Ásia e ficou preso até se transformar em humano de novo.

Mas James era... James. E ela o adorava por ser James, e o deixava fazer tudo o que queria porque ele fazia tudo pelo Harry e tudo por ela.

Para, juntos, fazerem **História**.

* * *

*_segundo meu professor de física – que eu amo, de verdade. Ele é fo-da. Nunca mais esqueço que, quando um órgão é grande, a freqüência é baixa e isso é grave XD – ação e reação é mais imediato, tipo a força que a Terra exerce na gente e a gente na Terra. Mas é meio que uma licença literária ;D_

Essa fic é dedicada, como está escrito no resuminho, à **Mrs. Nah Potter.** Ela me pediu, por review, um capítulo que falasse sobre vestibular, e decidi escrever essa fic. Bom, não exatamente essa – porque é meio que minha décima oitava reescritura – mas eu realmente adorei escrevê-la, e espero que esteja divertida e didática ao mesmo tempo XD

Nah, espero que esteja nas suas expectativas.

No mais, só não me despeço com um 'Feliz Natal' e 'Próspero ano novo' porque espero encontrar vocês ainda. Me aguardem *-*


End file.
